The Impossible Request
by iliketots
Summary: Carissa, who is a demigod daughter of Apollo, finds herself in a tight situation when the titan Rhea asks for her help. But this request isn't like a normal one. This one has been haunting Carissa ever since the day she found out she was a half-blood. With nearly no faith in herself that she can do it, will she succeed? T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so there was this one story that I posted on a different account a while ago and I forgot the password to it so I couldn't update it. I know that next to nobody read it but I'm uploading it again anyways. This was my first fanfic just saying. I'll try to update regularly!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PJO or I would be way richer than I am now.**

* * *

I didn't think it would happen. Never in a million years. She warned me once. Then twice. But though I tried to ignore it, it sat there and grew its roots deep in my skull.

For a fourteen year old, I've faced some pretty scary things in life. I'm not talking about the kind of scary where they hold a gun to your head and ask for money, but close. Monsters and enemies hold their knives to your throat, but they ask for your defeat or your life or sometimes even your mercy.

I bet I'm confusing you now. I'm a half-blood. Half Greek god, and half mortal. One of my parents is a Greek God. For me, it's my dad. Being a demigod makes me twice as many times more vulnerable than a god or a mortal. For a while, I thought I was in the safest place in the world for people like me, Camp Half-Blood. I didn't know how wrong I was. It is the safest place, next to Camp Jupiter, but not to me.

Let's start from the beginning, the morning the Argo II left to Camp Jupiter.

We blew kisses and waved our hands as Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace took off to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. See, until recently we hadn't known another Roman camp existed. They're like us, except half Roman god.

Anyways, the group mentioned were meeting up with the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. I've never been too close to him, but enough to know he was a good guy. I wasn't there for the Titan War, either. Back then, I was still in Glenwood Prep. Academy.

"Do you think they'll make it? I mean, they have that Great Prophecy and all. Plus, imagine all the monsters they'll attract with Jason and Percy," Joana whispered to me. Joana was a daughter of Tyche, and man was she lucky. She was one of the many demigods, like me, that came after the Titan War when Percy made this huge wish.

"They'll make it. They always do," I replied thinking of all the stories Annabeth told us about her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, I'll see you later," she said spotting her new boyfriend, Alex, who was a son of Hephaestus. Should I repeat how lucky she is?

I nodded at her and headed back to my cabin. Cabin Seven isn't anything spectacular. There's a sun mural on the side and a bunch of lyres inside. Our dad, Apollo, is the god of music, poetry, medicine, and he drives the sun chariot. I've never met Dad, but Will said that Annabeth said that he's pretty 'chill'.

"Hey, Will. What's up?" I ask my brother when I came in.

"Practicing some healing hymns. There's a war coming, you know. Chiron says Gaia's rising. You should be practicing, too," he says to me. Will's like that. Being the cabin councilor, he's like our big brother. Even though there's about six people older than him.

"I will," I promised dismissively. "Which hymn?"

"That one," Will replies pointing at the text in a very antique looking book. "Could you sing that last part?"

I did exactly what he told, but automatically blushed when I sang a little off tune.

"Work on that B flat there, Carissa," he advises. I don't realize something's wrong until I take a good look around the room.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Archery range. Apparently some Ares kid challenged our cabin to an archery contest," he said still looking closely at the text.

"Um, why?"

"Well, you know Kayla? Of course you do, she's your sister. Anyways, she claimed that if he were a true Ares child, he should be able to use any kind of weapon," he explained. I rolled my eyes at Kayla's antics. She's so cocky sometimes. "You should go practice too."

All day, I spent my time down at the archery range shooting arrows with my siblings. Chiron said we could have the day to ourselves since we pretty much spent most our time working on the Argo. The day went by normally with the sing along songs and dinner.

That's when it really started. When everything went completely wrong.

It was that night when we were all inside our cabins ready to sleep. Will cut out the lights and we all went to sleep. It was the dream. The dream that changed everything.

I dreamed I was underground. Roots hung like chandeliers and down the side of the cavern. In the middle of the room was a woman. She could've once been beautiful, but her dress was torn, cheeks caked with dirt, and dead flowers weaved into her hair.

"Who are you?" I breathed out. I feared the answer.

"My dear child, you do not know?" she replied, yet her lips didn't move.

"Gaia?" I gulped. Why would she come see me? I didn't have anything.

"Child, you have more than you know," she said amusingly. What did that even mean?

"Look Dirt Face, I don't-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I wasn't sure what happened next. Dirt lady started asking me questions but my memory of that was a swirl of nothingness.

I woke up with a startle, hoping I didn't give any information away. Will always told me what happened at councilor meetings, but other than that, I didn't have anything else.

I guess I was wrong, because I woke up on the beach with some angry faces staring down at me.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer... hopefully **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! If you feel confused right now, don't worry I'll explain more as the story progresses. **

**Disclaimer (again): I don't own PJO **

* * *

The whole camp was surrounding me in a semi-circle. Some nymphs and harpies hid behind trees. A lot of the people I knew personally had a look of betrayal.

"Explain this," Joana gritted through her teeth. I didn't know what she was talking about. Hades, I hadn't even had breakfast yet!

I followed her finger to the sand next to me. The first thing I felt was unfairness. Next was horror. In the sand, Dirt Face left a little message.

_My dear Carissa,_

_Thank you for the information. This will disappear once you read this so be sure to wake up early! You have been a great help._

_- Mother Gaia_

Make sure you wake up early? Are you kidding me? The message did what it stated, and was gone in seconds.

"But-"

"No buts. We trusted you," Joana said harshly.

"I-" I started to say, but I knew that anything I said could never help me out of this rut.

Will crouched down to my level. His eyes held the look of disbelief and betrayal; I couldn't look him in the eyes. "I suggest you leave camp now. I'm only saying this for the best. I know you couldn't have done this on purpose, but if Mr. D or any of the other gods found out… Zeus knows what would happen!" he said quietly

Swords were drawn as they shoved me at the top of the hill. Arrows whizzed past my ears and hunting knives missed me by millimeters. I ran for the top and down the hill with all I could. That was the moment I realized that I didn't bring anything. I couldn't survive out here without protection. My bow is still in my cabin. All I had was a few squares of ambrosia I always keep in my pocket and some nectar bottles in my boot.

I walked for some time down the Long Island shore. Being a child of Apollo, we don't attract much monsters so I figured I'd be fine for a while.

Her voice kept ringing in my head. It always had been since the day I came to camp. No, it wasn't Gaia. That Earth worm was just creepy, but she didn't scare me as much as her. I never got her name, or her face, just a voice.

I was thirteen, then, and Oliver Oaks, the satyr who was leading me to camp, and I were running through a forest. Where I lived, which was New Hampshire, we had loads of forests. They always scared me, just that dark and mysterious way of it, or the fact that anything could be lurking there. Those were the same reasons I was terrified of the ocean.

Anyways, that's when I heard her. She seemed so far away, yet as though she were whispering in my ear.

"_You'll be a part of something you will never understand the reason. The way you act is through the shocking treason. Part of something big? Not quite. But who are you chosen to fight? Have you met him? No. He's close by. Run child! Run! It's him! It's-_" her voice was cut off as Oliver tugged me out of the forest. I saw a shadow zip the other way, but it was a complicated figure. Not like anything I've seen before. Of course, now I know it was the Mist morphing my thoughts, but I still wonder.

The sand started growing hot in the summer sun. I slipped off my tennis shoes and dug my toes in the sand. Maybe this sun will bring me closer to Dad. I really hope he doesn't hate me for what I've done.

I lounged around for a few minutes before finally taking a seat on the beach. My mind wandered through the musical notes of the woman's voice to what she might look like. Most of the time I came up with the same idea. An average height old woman with long black hair wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Hello, sweetheart. Mind if I sit?" asked a voice from behind me. I snapped my head up immediately. It was her voice.

"Uh…" was my intelligent answer. She wasn't anything like I imagined. Her hair was a beautiful copper brown and her eyes were so pure I couldn't help but smile.

She sat down anyways. For a few awkward moments, we just stared out at the ocean in silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" she questioned. The lady shocked me again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, darling, you've been kicked out of camp!" she playfully exclaimed.

"How-"

"Sweetie, do you not know who I am?" the lady asked.

I did the safe thing. I asked her, "Are you a goddess?" Well, I was wrong.

"Honey, no. I am Rhea, titan of motherhood," she answered.

"Aren't titans bad?" I blurted out. Warning: Never ask Mother Rhea that.

"No. I am not," she said harshly. "My husband always has to ruin my reputation! Just making things evil and stuff."

"So, um… why are you here?" I tried my best to sound polite, but truth is, I really don't know if I want her next to me. I mean, after the forest incident.

"Do you not remember me?" she asked it like she already knew the answer. "I'm here to send you off! It won't be quite like a quest, no. It's more of a favor."

"Don't the gods already hate me? Why would I be on a quest for them?" I asked.

She laughed loudly and looked straight into my eyes. "Darling," she said, "I am not a goddess. The goddesses don't know what you did, yet, either. They're too hung up on their prophecy. In due time they'll find out. Hopefully, this favor can turn things around for you before they notice."

"B-But why me?" I stammered out.

"You were my only choice. I knew my mother would use you to fish out plans, since you are the most weak minded, therefore, making it easier to read your thoughts." Well, that was pretty insulting. "And Percy and them are all out there on that quest, and this one cannot be ordered by the gods," she explained.

"Huh?" I asked. Just then, I realized it probably didn't help the weak minded thought.

"It's hard to explain. Get me a group of demigods, if you can, of at least five. I will then answer more." I nodded. "Take this. You're going to need this to survive, and it's kind of required," she said passing me a bow.

I grasped it in my hands and observed it. There wasn't anything special about it, but it was still pretty neat. There's no way it could've fit in her pocket, but everything in our world is messed up. The quivers had Celestial Bronze tips and copper shafts. I looked up to thank Mother Rhea, until I realized she was gone.

"Well, better get started," I murmured to myself. Steadily, I stood up and brushed the sand off my pants and headed off the beach. And that's how my journey began.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Note: when I mean review I mean like constructive criticism **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with some personal things, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. No, I'm not making an excuse, it's just that a lot of things have been happening, so a lot of things have been on my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rhea never gave me a list. She didn't even give me an idea where I could look! But I realized one thing: Will was right to tell me that I should leave camp. When he first told me to leave, I felt hurt like I failed him, but now I understand completely. He really did want to protect me.

"Where would there be a half-blood that the satyrs haven't found yet?" I wondered aloud.

I didn't have much time to think before Stymphalian Birds flew down and started pecking at me. I bet the mortals just saw a swarm of seagulls or pelicans. I was flailing around trying to shoot them when an idea occurred to me.

The Apollo Cabin took special notice to monsters or creatures that had to do with healing or music because of our father. For example, Gorgon blood could either cure you or kill you, depending what side it came from. I know Gorgon blood always fascinated Will, and he's always wanted a vial of it. Anyways, that means we also took special notice to Stymphalian Birds because they could be scared away by vociferous sounds. Will told me that Percy and Annabeth scared them away with some of Chiron's music collection. Unfortunately, I didn't have the advantage of Chiron's fantastically horrifying music collection.

I could feel the beaks ripping away at my skin and I yelped in pain. Okay, no time to waste, think Carissa, think. I didn't have any musical things with me, and there wasn't anything I could hit with my arrows.

"Mommy! That girl has seagulls all over her!" I heard a little girl tell her mother, who was closer to the beach. In the girl's hands was a shovel and pail for building a sand castle.

"Could I borrow that!" I screamed out to her. She looked at me carefully and back at her mom. Her mother, a rather…plump lady, nodded back at her absent mindedly, as though she wasn't paying attention at all. The girl dropped the pail and shovel at my feet and scurried away from the birds.

I bent down to grab it, and one of the devil birds ripped a piece of skin off of my arm. Biting back tears and a whimper, I slowly picked up the shovel and pail. I stretched my arms out and banged the two together as hard as I could. I kept doing this until the Stymphalian Birds completely vanished.

I guess Ares found out about me first, which surprised me. I would've expected Aphrodite with all the gossiping that she hears, or Athena because of her wisdom, or maybe even Apollo since he was my father, but I guess he didn't notice. He probably didn't even remember I existed. It shouldn't be too long until all the gods take notice of my "treason". When they do, I'll be dead before you know it.

The girl's mom was snoring and the girl stared at me with wide eyes.

"Can I have that back?" she asked. I nodded and gave her back the shovel and pail before she trotted off to her mother.

Before anyone could take notice of me, I dashed down the streets and into an alley where I could heal myself with some ambrosia and nectar. I reached down into my boot and I felt around. It had to still be there! There's no way! Unless… I let out a huge groan. Those birds stole my ambrosia squares!

I felt around more until I came across a pocketed section in my boot. That's when I remembered I had nectar. Silently thanking Joana's boyfriend, Alex, for adding extra features to my boot (I guess having a best friend with a boyfriend who was a child of Hephaestus had its advantages), I fished out the nectar from the secured area in my right boot.

Thinking about Joana made my heart squeeze. I hope one day she can forgive me and we can be friends again, but first I need to find five demigods.

I drank a bit of the nectar and poured a few drops on my wound. Instantly my flesh started to heal, and it wasn't as disgusting to look at. As an attempt to make myself look normal, I ran my fingers through my hair and smoothed out my clothing, and slowly made my way out of the alleyway.

Small shops and restaurants lined the ends of the streets along with swarms of people. The obliviousness of New Yorkers was the best mist possible. If anyone asked, I could just say I'm cosplaying as Merida, which would actually work considering the fact that my hair is something between full out ginger and auburn, and it was a bit frizzy.

Anyways, a coffee shop caught my eye. It was a mediocre size and was named _Café Odysseus_. I should have probably been warned by the fact that I could read it perfectly fine, but I went in anyways.

There were red cushioned booths against the windows and bar style seats around the area where I assumed you ordered. A lady stood behind the bar area with a plastered smile on her face. Nobody was in the café except for a teenage girl quietly sitting by herself at a booth, and the smiley lady.

"Hello! Would you like to try the sssspecial of the day?" the lady asked. She drew out the S's when she spoke.

"That's fine. I'll have a small cappuccino," I said. I had no idea how I'd pay for it. I hadn't brought any drachma or mortal money, but I was starving and it was nearly noon. The lady disappeared into the backroom.

I glanced over my shoulder to the girl in the booth. She looked worn out and had her head against the window while her eyelids fluttered, like she was trying to keep herself awake. Her curly dark hair covered most of her face.

The lady finally came with a steamy mug on a small plate. She looked at the mug and then back at me before saying, "Yessss. Thisss would go lovely with a daughter of Apollo."

I drew my bow but it was too late. She'd already smashed through the counter and knocked the bow out my hands with her spear. I knew I'd be demigod meat; I was terrible at short range fighting, let alone wrestling. I gave a desperate glance at the drowsy girl. Suddenly I remembered what monster I was facing; a dracanae.

She slithered towards me, and I stumbled back landing on my rear. I quickly scooted back as she followed closely. My back was pressed against the wall and she approached rapidly.

"Sssso, looksss like I'll get sssome lunch today," she hissed with an evil grin. The dracanae raised her spear. I gulped thinking about how I couldn't die now. Rhea had just given me an important task and I won't disappoint another person today! She was about to bring her spear to my chest when she suddenly burst into golden dust.

Standing behind where the dracanae stood, piercing gray eyes stared at me.

"Well," she said with an exhaling sigh, "that felt good."

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? Please review! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! Sorry I took so long! Okay well I have something to say first. **

**To the Guest reviewer (just to clear things up):**

**1: She wasn't there for the Battle of the Labyrinth or the Second Titan War; it was stated in the beginning**

**2: She's not supposed to be smart**

**3: I don't have to write Rhea the way you want her to be written. Because we didn't see much of Rhea's character in the books, I write Rhea how I imagine her to be**

* * *

"And why should I trust you?" the girl, Leda apparently, interrogated after I explained my crisis to her. Leda and I had exchanged information about each other after she saved my life. When I say exchanged information, I mean I did most of the talking about my dilemma and she tapped her fingers on her thighs like she couldn't wait until I shut up.

"Because the world could be in danger and it's the right thing to do?" I suggested in hope that she would agree. She nodded her head, telling me it was a valid point.

"What's in it for me?" Leda shot back. I racked my brain for a good answer, but I was not prepared. Leda could definitely see that, too. She was probably the most analytical person I have ever met.

When I first introduced myself, she immediately deduced that I was a child of Apollo. I guess the bow and lack of silver parkas gave it away. Of course, being a daughter of Athena, it was probably just how her mind was built.

"Look," I finally said, "I don't know what I'm doing right now. All I know is that this creepy mother of titans, who has been stalking me for the past year, suddenly asks me to find her five demigods. I don't have a home anymore, since I left camp. I guess I could go back to my aunt's but that's beside the point."

Leda seemed to contemplate it for a while before she came to a conclusion. "Okay," she started, "I'll do it." Excitement bubbled inside of me. The reality of this whole situation had just hit me. I didn't know what to think.

"But I want something in return," she stated.

"Okay, sure. What?"

"Now's not the time," Leda vaguely responded. I felt like punching her in the face right now. The whole time I was trying to explain my situation, she gave mysterious responses.

She unzipped her little pouch that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out a square of ambrosia. "Here," she offered. I took it greatly and nibbled on it. My strength came back and I felt like I could do anything.

Leda still looked tired. Whatever she went through, she refused to take any nectar or ambrosia. Out of the pouch she pulled out a big leather book. I was never the best at volume, but I'm absolutely positive that book couldn't have fit in a pouch as small as that. I stood there gawking at what I just witnessed, but she gave no notice to it.

"How did you-"

"Gift from Aphrodite. Did some favors for her a while ago," she replied without looking up from the book.

"So did you, like, run away from camp or something?" I asked a few awkward minutes later as an attempt to start a conversation.

For a few more seconds I didn't get a reply until she whispered, "Yeah, something like that."

"We should probably leave. This place is linked with the monsters, so when the monsters die, this place and everything in it will slowly die too," Leda said louder and firmer. She slipped her book back inside her magical pouch and led the way out.

"That reminds me, why were you in there anyway? Why are you so tired?" I questioned. She gave me a glare that said, "Ask me one more question and I'll slit your throat." She didn't respond, but the glare was enough.

I didn't think we knew where we were going, or at least I didn't know where we were going. Leda was leading the way, weaving through busied sidewalks and beggars with cardboard signs. "Where are we going?" I finally asked. She didn't even look back. Maybe she didn't hear me.

She took a sudden turn into an alley and stopped at the third back door on the left.

"Um what are you-"

"Shut up," Leda hissed. "You'll lower the IQ of the whole street." I felt slightly offended by this, but I let her do whatever she had to do. If I wanted her to help me, I better be kind to her.

Leda knocked on the door five times. Three long knocks and two short ones. I started getting nervous, now wasn't the time to buy some illegal things off the black market. When a cyclops opened the door, I nearly screamed.

"Leda?" the cyclops seemed surprised. "But you're-"

"Shh!" Leda sneered. But she's what? What is she?

The cyclops seemed to regain his composure, which seems odd since cyclops usually act like eight year olds. He let us in and I eyed him oddly.

Inside was cramped with metal and celestial bronze. Swords and guns hung behind a glass desk, which was pushed all the way to the left. Bows hung from the ceiling in odd angles. It felt like walking on a sidewalk filled with geese poop.

"Carissa, Brian. Brian, Carissa," Leda quickly introduced.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"You need short ranged weapons, I need a new sword. Brian is a cyclops who forges demigod weapons with the help of some Hephaestus children. I used to come here all the time for weapon repairs. This place is hidden with magic so mortals can't see it, and no we are not getting a gun," She replied rapidly. She didn't leave any hesitations for me to interrupt. I opened my mouth to reply but she interrupted me with, "You talk too much."

Brian looked amused and almost used to Leda's antics. I tried explaining to Leda that I didn't do short range, but she ignored me and handed me a dagger while she tried out different swords. After thirty minutes of her swinging around a sharp metal piece that could very well stab me like a shish kabob, we paid with some drachma.

"Let's go," Leda ordered. Her monotonically demanding orders were getting on my nerves. She had already disappear half way down the alley when I turned to Brian, who was showing us the way out.

"What's Leda supposed to be?" I asked. He looked confused and obviously didn't understand what I meant. "When we first came, you were saying something, but she cut you off."

A sudden realization came to his eyes, and then he looked sad. Really sad. He glanced down the alley to where Leda was standing, impatiently waiting for me. Brian turned towards me and exhaled a big sigh.

"Well?" I demanded.

He hesitated for a moment. "Dead," he finally said. "Leda is supposed to be dead."

* * *

**Sorry again! Really sorry! And did anyone get that Sherlock reference? I'll try and update sooner!**


End file.
